


Трижды первый

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: Палпатин не походил ни на одно существо, с которым до этого сталкивался Сейт.





	Трижды первый

**Author's Note:**

> По роману Джоржда Лусено «Плэгас». Согласно ему, Сейт Пестаж родился на Сьютрике, где некоторое время проживали Дарт Бейн и его ученица Дарт Занна. Сейт случайно узнал об истинной сущности Палпатина, когда было совершено покушение на его учителя Хего Дамаска (Дарта Плэгаса).

Раньше Сейт Пестаж никогда не смешивал личные и деловые интересы. Эмоциональная вовлеченность только мешала. Она могла заставить в ненужный момент дрогнуть руку, поколебаться в миг, когда требовалась жесткость и уверенность. Однако, когда Пестаж начал работать на Палпатина — сначала посла, а затем сенатора, обычная его отстраненность дала сбой. «Он ставленник самого Хего Дамаска, а с ним шутки плохи. Он спросит за каждый неверный шаг», — говорил себе Сейт. Это разумное логическое обоснование хорошо объясняло то, почему у него дрожал голос, когда самое первое порученное ему дело чуть не сорвалось. 

Палпатин не походил ни на одно существо, с которым до этого сталкивался Сейт, а он перевидал многих. До этого схема службы была проста: деньги за услугу. Никто не желал мараться, вникать в подробности, но ни от кого и не было настолько глубокой эмоциональной отдачи, как от Палпатина. Он был далеко не первым работодателем Сейта, однако впервые хотелось подчиняться не рассуждая, служить до последнего вздоха. Прикрывать ли от пуль, убивать ли его врагов, отваживать ли надоедливых журналистов и просителей — неважно. Лишь бы вновь услышать слова: «Вы хорошо справились, Сейт», произнесенные его приятным низким голосом.

* * *

Раньше Сейт Пестаж никогда не интересовался мужчинами. Женщины стоили дешевле, и с ними было проще договориться. Свой пол для дел, противоположный — для развлечений. Так было, пока Палпатин не остановил на нем свой прозрачный, насквозь бесстыдный взгляд. «Если вам будет легче, считайте это еще одной вашей служебной обязанностью, Сейт», — с издевкой сказал он тогда, впервые, самоуверенно улыбаясь.

Звучало отвратительно, словно Палпатин специально злил его, но только потом Сейт понял это. Тогда же ему показалось — своими словами Палпатин разрушил все то честное и правильное, что было между ними. Сейт запомнил навсегда жаркую темную волну гнева и свое решение, в тот миг казавшееся единственно верным: жестко намотать на кулак мягкие рыжие волосы, дернуть его на себя, укусить его губу, стереть невыносимую наглую ухмылку. «Теперь Дамаск меня убьет, может, даже собственноручно», — отстраненно подумал Сейт, очнувшись. Красная, немыслимо красивая струйка крови стекала к ямочке на подбородке Палпатина, слезы дрожали в уголках глаз. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы попросить прощения, как Палпатин качнулся к нему и поцеловал глубоко и чувственно, с привкусом металла на языке. Прижался всем телом, передавая дрожь возбуждения, заражая своим безумным пылом. 

Трахать своего работодателя оказалось гораздо слаще, чем шлюх. Палпатин любил грубый быстрый секс до синяков на белой нежной коже, до слез, до крови. С ним можно было многое себе позволить — практически все, кроме следов выше ворота и на кистях рук. Долго и мучительно сладко кончая на огненные кудри Палпатина, размазывая сперму членом по его лицу, Сейт никогда не чувствовал себя лучше.

* * *

Раньше Сейт Пестаж никогда особо не задумывался обо всяких сверхспособностях и их «носителях». Сила и ее стороны, мидихлорианы, джедаи, прочие одаренные были чем-то далеким и не имеющим никакого отношения к обыденной жизни, к тем задачам, которые нужно было решать здесь и сейчас. Конечно, совсем отгородиться от подобных историй не удавалось.

— Я родился на Сьютрике. Там до сих пор ходят легенды о желтоглазых демонах, которые жестоко карали тех, кто помогал их врагам. Но преданных слуг они всегда вознаграждали, — тихо произнес Сейт.

Палпатин наконец отвел взгляд от окна — магистра Дамаска увезли уже давно, смотреть там было не на что. Его одежда была в крови, а в глазах по-прежнему мелькали золотые искры. 

— И что вы сделаете теперь? — спросил он устало. — Пойдете в храм джедаев, расскажете о возвращении Древнего Зла? 

Одних слов мало, понял Сейт. Шагнул к Палпатину ближе, опустился перед ним на колени. И это тоже было впервые.

— Навеки и по собственной воле позвольте мне служить вам, владыка.

Протянув правую руку, Палпатин на миг прикоснулся к макушке Сейта.

— Служи мне верно — так же, как и раньше, — сказал он. Тонкие губы дрогнули в необычно грустной улыбке. — Жаль, что у тебя нет Силы.


End file.
